A special friendship
by weeabootrash
Summary: Alibaba and Hakuryuu's special friendship. Basically two dorks being friends and doing stuff together, but one day Hakuryuu acts weird towards Alibaba.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The start on something new.

"You know what they say, right? The snow glows white on the mountain?"

"… What is that supposed to mean, Hakuryuu?"

"Well the snow is white and the moon is bright and it's laying on the mountain top and… when the bright moon shines on the snow it glows bright white?"

"You're a nerd"

Hakuryuu looked at his hands and didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe that no one laughed at his hilarious joke about the white snow.

"Hey, Hakuryuu, let's go!" Alibaba said cheerfully because he could see that his friend looked a bit sad. Hakuryuu didn't look at Alibaba but he stood up and walked outside.

When he came outside he turned around and waited for Alibaba.

"Hey, Haku what do you wan - " and before Alibaba got to continue the sentence, Hakuryuu punched him so hard that he fell on the ground. Alibaba didn't know what to say. His chin was burning red and he had a nosebleed. Hakuryuu was standing over him. Alibaba noticed how huge he looked when he was standing like that over him. Hakuryuu placed his foot on Alibaba's chest and pushed him down.

"H-Hakuryuu, what are you doing?" Alibaba's heart was pounding faster.

Hakuryuu leaned closer to Alibaba and pushed him down at the same time.

"You didn't laugh at my joke." He replied and he placed his foot right next to Alibaba's face.

"W-hat? I'm sorry Hakuryuu, I didn't knew you would take it that hard" He sat up and looked really concerned up on Hakuryuu.

"Of course you didn't. You never do, because you're always the fun one. That's why every one loves you and hates me. Because you're a fun person and I'm a boring person. I wish I were more like you. Why can't I be more like you?" He buried his head in his palms and started to cry. Alibaba stood up and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Hakuryuu. That's not true, you're a fun pal. I like you, people like you. You're not a boring person. I enjoy being with you. You laugh at all my jokes and it makes me happy. You're always the first one to laugh"

Hakuryuu looked up from his hands and looked at him. Tears rolling down his chins. Alibaba nodded and hugged him…

"W-what are you doing?" Hakuryuu stuttered.

"You're crying and I want to give you a hug because that's what friends do!" He hugged him tighter and when Alibaba did that, he felt something hard pressing against his crotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Lost friendship.

Alibaba froze. What was that hard thing pressing against his crotch? Was it his hand? No way, it couldn't be his hand because Hakuryuu was hiding his face in his hands. No it couldn't be. He didn't dare to look down. He stopped hugging him and took a step back and looked away from him. Hakuryuu was blushing really hard and his eyes were red after crying so much.

"Thank you Alibaba" He stuttered. Alibaba was about to say something about that hand or whatever it was pressing against his crotch but instead he said "That was nothing, come on. Let's go and find Morgiana or Aladdin!" He turned around and walked fast. Hakuryuu nodded and walked after him and tried to keep it up with him.

"Wait Alibaba! Why are you walking so fast?" He panted and run after Alibaba. Alibaba wasn't sure what to say but he felt like he had to say something about that hug a few minutes ago. He didn't want them to be enemies or anything because of it but you never know. He stopped. He didn't turn around.

"Hakuryuu… what was that thing?" he said with a low voice.

"What thing?" Hakuryuu asked a bit confused. He looked at Alibaba. What did he mean about that thing? He didn't understand what he meant. He panted a bit, tired after all the running.

"That… thing… you know, that thing…. Pressing against my crotch… when I hugged you?" Alibaba said with an unstable voice. He turned around.

Hakuryuu looked at him and suddenly he remembered. It couldn't be, did he really notice it. "Oh my god…" was the only thing he could manage to say now. He looked away.

"So it was that…" Alibaba blushed like he never did before. He looked at Hakuryuu and noticed that he was about to cry again.

"Yes…" Hakuryuu stuttered. He cried again and buried his face in his big hands. The wood got wet and Alibaba looked down.

"Hakuryuu… I –"

"I'M SO SORRY ALIBABA. I NEVER MEANT TO!" He cried, looked at him and ran away.

Alibaba reached out his hand but let it fell down again. He looked down at the ground. "Hakuryuu… why me? Why now?" He dumped down on the ground and he noticed that he was crying too.

"…"


End file.
